Discovered
by Luiz4200
Summary: The Huntsclan learns Jake's secret. Will Jake and his friends blame Rose or will they learn there's more to it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any character from the series.**

**Discovered**

Jonathan and Susan are quietly watching a movie at their home while their kids are in their bedrooms. Better saying, while Jonathan thinks his children are in their bedrooms. Unbeknownst to him, his children, Jake and Haley, are dragons in charge of protecting the magical creatures and keeping the balance between the magical world and the human one and are, at this moment, returning from a mission. What neither of them knows is that some nasty figures are watching the house.

Watching from the roof of the house across the street, Huntsboys #88 and #89 and two of the Huntsmen who tried to slay Jake during a love cruise were watching.

"Yo, sir. What are we waiting for?" #88 asks.

"We want to make sure all dragons who inhabit this place are there when we attack." A Huntsman replies.

"Why don't we simply go for the dragons' parents and then hold them hostages?" #89 suggests.

"Idiot!" The other Huntsman replies. "Dragons are too evil to care that much about their families. And even if they weren't, they could figure out a way to rescue them."

"There they are." #88 says, pointing at Jake and Haley reaching the window.

"Jake, soon the Dragon Council will see me as the superior dragon and give me your title." Haley comments.

"Over my dead body, Haley." Jake replies.

"That can be arranged, dragon." A Huntsman says, hitting Jake with a blast from his Huntstaff. Haley tries to stop him but the other Huntsman sends her a sphinx hair net.

"Haley!" Jake, who wasn't completely knocked out by the previous blast, reacts. "You'll pay for this, Huntspunk."

However, right after he says that, he's hit on the back by the other Huntsman. They then capture him and place him in another sphinx hair net.

"Excellent." A Huntsman says. "88. 89. contact the clan to pick these two while we capture the parents.

"Yes, Sir." 89 replies.

Meanwhile, at the living room, Jonathan can't help but feel there's something wrong. "You know, Susan. I have this feeling something that has a lot to do with my dragon dream back in 1986 is about to happen."

"Jonathan, you're thinking too much about the past." Susan replies.

"Or maybe not thinking enough." A Huntsman comments.

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

"Fu, it's a good thing the Dragon Council had already taken our Aztec Skulls or I'd be worried right now." Lao Shi comments.

"Come on." Fu replies. "You don't believe the Huntsman would at any moment" Fu is interrupted by the noise if the front door falling. Fu and Lao Shi see the Huntsmaster standing right in front of them. "break in?"

"Old dragon, you and that filthy talking bag of fleas are coming with me." The Huntsmaster announces.

"Oh, yeah?" Fu asks. "You and which army are gonna make us?"

"Interesting question." The Huntsmaster replies as other Huntsmen appear.

"When will I learn not to make this question?" Fu sadly asks. Lao Shi, knowing he and Fu alone have no chance against so many slayers, dragons up and picks Fu. Unfortunately, having anticipated this, the Huntsmaster set other Huntsmen guarding the possible escape routes.

**LINE BREAK – Trixie's home**

Trixie is playing her videogame when some Huntsmen appear and capture her despite her protests.

"Trixie, turn off the videogame." Trixie's grandmother commands. "Those ninjas seem to be fighting right inside the house.

**LINE BREAK – Spud's home**

Mr. Spudinski is once again trying to make his son focus on his intellect when they hear a crash. It's the Huntsclan.

"What do you want?" Mr. Spudinski angrily asks.

"We want your son." A Huntsman replies.

"Over my dead body." Mr. Spudinski replies.

"Fortunately it won't be necessary." The Huntsman replies as he throws a net at Mr. Spudinski. Not being a dragon, Spud's Dad won't be harmed by sphinx hair but it's still hard to escape from these nets. Meanwhile, the Huntsclan abducts Spud.

**Will our heroes be killed? Will the Huntsmaster realize all those magical creatures slain by #88 and #89 are from videogames? Hopefully this fic will answer at least one of these questions. Please review.**


	2. Wondering

**Starting as now, I'll experiment a 'previously' section and Spud will help me.**

**Spud: Thank you. Previously on _The Fairly OddParents_, Wanda was worried because.**

**Trixie: Wrong story, Spudinski.**

**Spud: Sorry. Previously, on _Discovered_, the Huntsclan found out Jake's secret and captured us. I hope I get a chance to see those two beautiful Huntsgirls who were fighting for me.**

**No promises from me. Now on with the fic.**

**Wondering**

The Huntsclan places their captives inside two cells. One for humans and another for dragons and Fu.

"Don't even waste your time trying to escape, dragons." The Huntsmaster says. "Your cell is made of unicorn horn and reinforced with Sphinx hair. "As for you, traitors of the human kind, you should be ashamed of yourselves for associating with those filthy monsters."

"You're the filthy monster here." Jonathan replies.

"Oh, still as stubborn as I remember." The Huntsmaster comments. "If my former Huntsmaster had suspected you maintained the relationship with that disgusting creature. How I regret not having suspected you could be the American Dragon's father."

"What are you gonna do with us, Huntspunk?" Jake asks.

"Oh, you're gonna love it." The Huntsmaster replies. "Since I have doubts regarding Huntsgirl's loyalty, I'll test her by ordering her to slay you all. However, one of you still has a chance to escape. All you filthy creatures have to do is telling me where the remaining Aztec Skulls are hidden. I'll even spare you from the wish's effects."

"We won't sacrifice the magical creatures just to save our lives." Jake replies in disgust.

"And what about the lives of these human friends of yours?" The Huntsmaster asks.

"Don't trust them, Jakers." Jonathan replies.

"Don't care about us, Jakey." Trixie adds.

"That's it, bro." Spud says. "I don't mind dying for the magical creatures."

"You heard them." Fu says. "They don't care."

The Huntsmaster then points his Huntstaff at Spud. "Jake, I just remembered my parents will miss me a lot." Spud yells.

"Shut up, Spudinski." Trixie replies.

"I'll give you all some time to think about my generous offer." The Huntsmaster says. "You can redeem yourselves." He tells his human captives and then leaves.

"I don't get it." Jonathan comments. "If they didn't suspect Susan and I didn't break up, how did they discover us."

"It's pretty obvious Rose betrayed us." Trixie replies. "I told Jake he couldn't trust her. She's the Huntsgirl."

"Wait a minute." Susan asks. "Rose is the Huntsgirl? Jake, why did you hide it from us?"

"Jake, I thought you had already told your mother and your sister about Rose being the Huntsgirl." Lao Shi comments.

"You knew?" Susan and Haley ask.

"Dad, why didn't you arrest her as soon as you found out?" Susan asks, moaning.

"Slayers should be approached carefully, Susan." Lao Shi explains. "And when Jake told me how she decided not to slay him during the Grand Equinox Hunt after he revealed her his identity, I believed she could become an ally."

"Yeah, and look where it took us." Haley sarcastically replies.

"Haley, we can't be sure it was her." Jonathan says.

"Dad, of course it was her." Haley replies. "A tall pretty girl who reads books would never really love my brother. Dragon or not dragon."

"Haley." Jonathan scolds. "That's not a nice thing to say about your brother. Now you're gonna say that Jasmine girl he once dated also had a magical problem." Jake is seen whistling suspiciously. "Do I even wanna know?"

"Anyway, we must figure out a way to escape before they decide to slay us." Lao Shi says.

"Yeah." Jake adds. "Before they capture Sun."

"Do you mean Sun Park, your Home Economics teacher?" Jonathan asks. "Is she also in the secret?"

"She's the Korean Dragon, Dad." Jake replies. "She came to New York to become Haley's dragon master."

"What's a dragon master?" Jonathan asks.

"It's a dragon who teaches another one how to use their powers." Lao Shi explains.

"There's no time for this, Dad." Susan replies. "We must escape."

"Yeah." Haley adds. "And teach that slayer a lesson about loyalty."

"Haley, even if she did betray us, we have most important things to do, like warning our relatives in Florida before the Huntsclan traces our family tree to them." Jonathan replies.

"Well said, Jonathan." Lao Shi comments. "Then we can investigate."

"But first, how do we escape?" Spud asks.

"I think I can squeeze myself through these shackles." Fu says and then releases himself.

"Good work, Fu." Lao Shi says. "Now help us."

"Well, I'm not sure if I can pick locks." Fu comments.

**Please review. Did Rose really betray Jake? Will Sun be captured? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spud: Previously, on **_**Danny Phantom**_**, Sam was worried because.**

**Trixie: Wrong story **_**again**_**, Spudinski.**

**Spud: Previously, on Discovered, Susan and Haley learn that Rose is the Huntsgirl and, along with Trixie, suspect she betrayed us. Fu frees himself but isn't sure if he can pick the other locks.**

"Fu!" Lao Shi yells.

"Geez." Fu replies. "I'm trying to help."

"Nice try." The Huntsmaster replies as he suddenly appears. "But not nice enough. Huntsmen, lock this magical flea bag in the Hunts-kennel and convince him to lead us the the Island of Draco."

All non-Huntsclan members present shudder wondering what he means by 'convince'. After they leave, the dragons and their human allies resume their conversation.

"Uh, does anyone here have other ideas?" Jonathan asks. They all shook their heads to answer no.

"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?" Spud desperately asks.

"If at least I could pick my hairgrip." Susan comments as she struggles. "I could free us and then capture that treacherous Huntsgirl for betraying Jake."

"Susan, what did the Huntsgirl do to deserve such a mistrust?" Jonathan asks, trying to understand more about the magical world.

"She tried to slay our son during last year." Susan explains.

"He does like to get into trouble, doesn't he?" Jonathan sarcastically replies.

"You have no idea, Dad." Haley replies. "Once we get out of here I can spare some time to tell you about how he breaks several magical rules."

"Later, Haley." Susan says. "Now we must figure out a way to escape."

"I have a plan." Spud announces. "When Rose shows up trying to slay us, we can ask her to free us rather then slaying us and then we escape."

"Spudinski, even if we could trust her, and I don't believe we can, how would we escape from the whole Huntsclan?" Trixie asks.

"Well, I never said it was a flawless plan." Spud answers.

"Jakers, is there any other slayer who doesn't hate dragons?" Jonathan asks.

"Not that I know." Jake answers.

Then two Huntsgirls Spud recognizes appear. "Hello, evil ninja chicks, do you remember me?"

"How dare you call us evil?" #18 asks. "You're the ones on the dragon side."

"The Huntsclan keep trying to kill dragons and that makes you evil." Spud replies.

"Dragons are evil." #23 or 32 exclaims. "That's why we have to slay them."

"No, we're not." Jake replies.

"Not even the Dark Dragon?" The redhead asks.

"Okay, he's evil." Jake concedes. "But he's an exception. Most of us are good people."

"Yeah, right." The blond one sarcastically replies.

"Right, indeed, young ones." Lao Shi adds. "It's because of the Dark Dragon the human race fears dragons."

"Listen here, you filthy creatures." #18 commands. "I believe you have the Dark Dragon as an enemy but just because you fear him to the point where you'd rather remain hidden from the human race rather than living in a world ruled by him."

"But it doesn't change the fact dragons are all evil." #23 or 32 adds.

"We're not the ones who kidnap babies." Jake replies.

"Excuse me?" The two Huntsgirls ask, confused.

"With help from her dream charm, Rose saw her early days of life and found out the Huntspunk had kidnapped her as a baby." Jake explains. "Ever since I've promised to find her parents and her twin sister."

"We won't fall for your tricks, dragon." #18 says.

"I'm glad to hear it, #18." The Huntsmaster replies as he, along with other Huntsmen, carry a new prisoner. "Now open the dragon cell so we can lock up the Korean Dragon."

"Yes, Huntsmaster." The two Huntsgirls obey and Sun Park is locked inside.

"Any news on that flea bag?" The Huntsmaster asks.

"We're obtaining progress with him, Huntsmaster." #23 or 32 replies as she and #18 bow to him.

"I don't get it." Sun comments. "How did they find us?"

"Isn't that obvious, Sun?" Trixie angrily asks. "Rose betrayed us. I told Jake we couldn't trust the Huntsgirl."

"Is Rose the Huntsgirl?" Sun asks, shocked.

"Didn't Jake and his grandfather tell you?" Spud asks.

"We were not sure if the secret should be shared." Lao Shi replies.

"On my part, you can consider us even, Sun." Jake bitterly replies. "I wasn't initially told you're a dragon. It's not fair. First Principal Derceto spent the whole last year hiding from me that she's a mermaid. Then Sun Park hides from me that she's a dragon. I'm the American Dragon. Magical creatures living near me shouldn't hid themselves from me."

"Jake." Susan scolds.

"Don't worry, Susan." Jonathan replies. "It's okay to vent out some frustration. It's better than having a built-up anger."

"Jake, as your dragon master, it's my duty to decide what you're ready to know and what you're not." Lao Shi says.

"I know but it still hurts, G." Jake replies.

"Don't worry, Jake." Sun replies. "I've picked something from the Huntsman's pockets while nobody was looking." She then shows a key.

**Will our heroes escape for real this time? Will the Huntsmaster find the Island of Draco? Will Rose appear? Will Spud recap this chapter without any mistakes? Please review.**


	4. Escape

**Spud: Previously, on **_**Totally Spies**_**, Jerry was worried because.**

**Trixie: Spudinski, can't you ever get it right?**

**Spud: Previously, on **_**Discovered**_**, we tell those two evil ninja chicks about Rose but they don't believe us. Sun Park is captured by the Huntsclan but she managed to grab a key.**

**Escape**

After Sun Park unlocks her friends, they search around the Huntslair. "Rose, where are you?" Jake asks.

"Jake, you should be looking for Fu." Susan replies. "Ignore that slayer."

"Talking about slayers, am I the only one who finds it odd we didn't see any of them ever since we escaped?" Jonathan asks.

"Now you asked, I realize it's a little strange." Lao Shi comments. "I wonder where have they gone.

"Oh, no. What if Fu told them where the Island of Draco is?" Spud asks worried.

"Don't be ridiculous." Lao Shi replies. "He'd never... oh, no! We gotta do something!"

"Maybe we can help." #18 says as she and #23 or 32 appear.

Our heroes take defensive stances except for Spud. "Hi, ninja chicks. Did you miss me?"

"What do you mean by help?" Trixie angrily asks.

"When we talked to that Hunts-traitor about the trick you played on us, she not only confirmed it all but also told that, because Huntsmaster knows that she's aware of her real family, he's holding them hostages to keep her from betraying us again." #23 or 32 replies.

"So sad." Spud cries.

"Shut up, Spud." Trixie angrily replies. "And why are you telling me this?"

"Because when she confirmed the Huntsmaster would be able to abduct babies, we no longer became sure of what to believe." #18 answers.

"And where's everybody?" Jonathan asks.

"Well, the Huntsmaster told us to keep sure you wouldn't escape while the rest of the clan, minus two Huntsmen keeping an eye on Rose's family, is heading towards the Island of Draco."

"Where are Rose and Fu?" Jake asks.

"Fu is inside a cage inside the Huntsmaster's battle ship just in case he's lying." #18 explains.

"And the Hunts-traitor is in another cell." # 23 or 32 adds.

"Take me to where she is." Jake demands. They all go to Rose's cell. "Who's there?" She asks.

"It's me." He answers.

"Jake?" Rose asks and then hugs him.

"Keep your murderous hands off my son, you slayer." Susan demands.

"Mom." Jake moans.

"Sorry, Jake." Susan replies. "But we can't trust her. How will we know she didn't betray us?"

"She's right, Jake." Trixie replies. "She still might be the one who revealed your identity to the Huntsclan."

"Actually, #88 and #89 were the ones to find out." #18 replies.

"Huh? How did they find out?" Jake asks, somewhat relieved Rose didn't betray him.

"They decided to investigate one their own and steal your school's files on the students caged by Sigmund Brock." # 23 or 32 explains. "When they pointed your father to be Jonathan Long and the Huntsmaster recognized you as the boy who helped the Leprechauns to sell him one of thirten Aztec Skulls, he figured out you're the American Dragon and the Huntsgirl was a traitor since she didn't comment knowing you from school."

Jake now is feeling guilty. And the stares from the other dragons aren't helping.

"What will we do?" Haley asks.

"Does anyone here have a Huntstaff with the teleporting device?" Jake asks.

"This one is Rose's." #18 explains as she returns it to her. "Why do you ask?"

"Because we can use it to teleport ourselves to where Rose's family is and after rescuing them we can all teleport ourselves to the Island of Draco." Jake answers.

"Jacob Luke Long, you're not gonna take dragon slayers to the Island of Draco." Susan scolds her son.

"Actually, #18 and I would rather remain here." # 23 or 32 comments. "We don't like to be under your kind's mercy."

"I'd do anything to save my family." Rose comments. "Even let the Dragon Council judge my destiny."

"Fine." Lao Shi replies. "But the island's safety measures will prevent the Huntstaffs from teleporting us directly there. We'll have to go to the elevator."

"Don't even ask, Jonathan." Susan replies, noticing Jonathan's weird look. "And, Dad, are you really gonna take that slayer to our sanctuary?"

"Yes, Susan." He answers. "But first let's rescue her family."

**LINE BREAK – Rose's family's home**

The two Huntsmen in charge of spying on Rose's family are completely bored.

"Why do we have to be here watching this family?" One of them asks.

"I know." The other one says. "I'd rather face some dragons right now." While he was saying that, Team Dragon materializes themselves. "Wish granted." Jake replies. The two Huntsmen are no match for a team made of four dragons and one rogue Huntsgirl. They try to slay the dragons but realize they'd better run away. They then enter the house, surprising Rose's family.

"Rose, is that you?" Her father asks, noticing how much she looks like her sister. "And who are these people with you?"

"They're my friends." Rose replies. "But we don't have time for introductions. The Huntsclan will go after us but my friends know of a safe place."

**LINE BREAK – The Island of Draco**

"Lemme get this straight." Rose's father asks. "We are in an island that serves as a meeting place for fire-breathing dragons?"

"Basically." Jake sheepishly answers.

Some dragons then approach our heroes. Councillor Andam is the first to speak. "American Dragon, we're glad you've escaped the Huntsclan but, who are these people with your mother, your sister and the Korean Dragon?"

"Oh, this is my Dad." Jake answers, pointing at Jonathan. "With the Huntsclan finding out about us it was no longer possible to keep the secret from him."

"Fine but, who're they?" Councillor Kulde asks, pointing at Rose and her family.

"Oh, these are Rose and..." Jake answers until he's interrupted.

"You dared to bring a dragon slayer to the Island of Draco?" Councillor Kulde angrily asks.

"She's OK." Jake replies. "The others are the problem. They're going to attack this island."

"And how would they know the location of the Island of Draco?" Councillor Kulkulkhan asks while keeping an eye at Rose.

"They've tortured Fu Dog for the location, Councillors." Lao Shi explains.

"Fortunately, we've already reunited all the dragons of the world after the Huntsclan discovered you." Councillor Kulde comments. "Now we can defend ourselves against them."

"I'm gonna help." Rose volunteers.

"No." Rose's parents reply at the same time the Councillors do.

"We won't risk our girl on such a war." Rose's Mom protests.

"Chill out, Ma'am." Jake replies. "Rose has survived worse battles than that."

"Actually, Jake, this is worse than any fight I've been involved with." Rose says.

"They don't need to know that, Rose." Jake whispers.

Meanwhile, the Councillors whisper among themselves. "American Dragon, you may trust that slayer but we don't." Councillor Kulde replies. "Korean Dragon, take her to the dungeons."

"Boy, you told us we would be safe here." Rose's father points at Jake.

"Pleeeease, Rose is no longer evil." Jake pleads. "Let her go."

"We'll discuss this after we repeal the Huntsclan, American Dragon." Councillor Andam replies.

"What do you mean by _'no longer _evil'?" Rose's mother asks, outraged that Rose is or might have been evil.

"The Huntsclan turned her into a would-be murderer." Trixie replies. "And Councillors Andam and Kulde are among the dragons she tried to kill."

"Okay, I understand they hold a grudge against her but is it really necessary?" Rose's father asks.

"Until we consider her trustworthy, yes." Councillor Omina replies.

"And what's gonna happen to us?" Rose's mother asks.

"We have no problem with you so you'll be placed in guest rooms." Councillor Andam explains.

**Will the dragons repeal the Huntsclan attack? Will Rose help? Will Fu be rescued? Please review. Just in case some people are still wondering why do I refer to one of the Huntsgirls as #23 or 32, that's because her number patch kept changing in the episode she appeared.**


	5. The Great Battle

**Spud: Previously, on **_**Combo Niños**_**, Diadoro was worried because**

**Trixie: Not again, Spudinski.**

**Spud: Previously, on **_**Discovered**_**, we rescue Rose and her family and then arrive at the Island of Draco and relay the bad news to the Dragon Council. However, the Councillors decide to lock Rose away for safety while we ('we' including only the dragons) fight the Huntsclan.**

**The Great Battle**

"Dragons of the world, as you all know, the Huntsclan is heading towards the Island of Draco." Councillor Andam announces. "As dragons and the protectors of the magical world, it's our duty to protect it and stop the Huntsclan once and for all. However, some of us either don't have powers or still aren't ready for battle. Those will have to wait in the guest rooms."

Jake's Cousin Greggy claims to be ready but his dragon master thinks otherwise so he's stuck with other little dragon kids.

The Huntsclan arrives in several airships like the one the Huntsmaster utilized when he captured Councillors Andam, Kulde and Chang. "Attention, Huntskids." The Huntsmaster announces. "You're not so experienced on battle as us so we'll be flying on our Huntstaffs while you remain in the airship shooting at the dragons. If we lose, you must flee and start a new generation of slayers to carry on our noble mission." Meanwhile, other Huntsmen and Huntswomen are giving similar instructions to other Huntskids. After that, the Huntsmen and Huntswomen ride Huntstaffs on pairs like Jake had seen Rose and the Huntsmaster do during the griffin egg incident.

"Here they come." Councillor Kulde announces and then gives sign to fight. There's fire, ice, lightning and plasma beams everywhere. During the battle, the Huntsmaster sees Jake flying right under him and, letting his obsession for the American Dragon get the better of him, jumps over him and hits him in the back with the Huntstaff. Both hunter and prey are last seen in a free fall. Worried about her brother, Haley dives to rescue him. Sun Park wanted to keep her pupil in the air battle but is busy with the slayers attacking her.

"Well, he said there would be casualties." #89 comments to #88.

"Yeah." #88 replies. "At least we're safe here." But he's proven wrong when Councillor Andam and other lightning-breathing dragons charge against the airships. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" The two Huntsboys yell.

While the battle becomes too confusing to be narrated, Jake and the Huntsmaster finally reach the floor. Using his Huntstaff, the Huntsmaster manages to survive the experience practically unharmed. "At last!" He exclaims. "The American Dragon is dead!" However, when Jake weakly moans and moves one of his claws, the Huntsmaster realizes he had (again) jumped into conclusions. "Tough to the end, aren't we, American Dragon?" He maliciously asks. "That'll make it more rewarding when I finally slay you."

"Not so fast, Huntspunk." The Huntsmaster hears a new voice reply and is so surprised he almost doesn't notice Haley landing between him and Jake.

"Oh, the American Dragon's little sister?" The Huntsmaster asks. "Just stay out my way and I'll make sure your death will be painless."

"When the Dragon Council makes ME the new American Dragon, I want it to be because I'm a better dragon that my brother, not because I'm the only one of us to be alive." Haley replies.

"Then prepare to die, dragon." The Huntsmaster replies and he and Haley engage battle. Knowing better than to believe she'd have a chance against him body-to-body, she resorts to firing balls at him. However, it didn't stop him for a long time and she tries to use her body as a shield to protect Jake. The Huntsmaster then shoots a sphinx hair net on her.

"Since you care so much about your brother, I'll let you watch him being slain before I get to you." The Huntsmaster comments.

"Not so fast." A new voice replies, much to the surprise of both Haley and the Huntsmaster.

"You?" Both of them ask.

"Fine." He says. "Slay the American Dragon and I'll forgive you for your betrayal."

"No." Rose replies. "If you want to slay my boyfriend, you'll have to slay me first."

The Huntsmaster and his former apprentice then engage battle while Haley is baffled at the fact the Huntsgirl, sworn enemy of her people, not only declared love for her brother but is putting her life at stake for him.

Meanwhile, the dragons seem to get the upper hand at the overall battle as several Huntsclan members are being taken down. Sure, some dragons are also sustaining injuries, but nothing as big as the what the Huntsclan is sustaining. In fact, as several adult slayers are falling down, the Huntskids are fleeing (#88 and #89 being the first ones, of course). One hour later, all slayers who didn't flee were captured. Some dragons were so injured they're needing medical attention. Some of the other dragons then go looking for Jake and Haley and see Rose and her former master fighting against each other.

"I'll never let you harm Jake." Rose announces.

"Traitor." The Huntsmaster replies. "I'll make sure both you and that little dragon over there watch me slaying the American Dragon while you won't be able to do anything about it."

"Don't be so sure, Huntsman." A dragon replies as he and several other dragons use their fire to keep him from slaying Jake. He's soon captured.

"Huntsgirl." The dragon announces. "I don't know how you escaped but I'm glad you did. But I still wanna know."

**Well, it seems the dragons finally won the war but, what will they do to Rose? Please review.**


	6. Epilogue

**Spud: Previously, on **_**The Life and Times of Juniper Lee**_**, Marcus was worried because**

**Trixie: That's it, Spudinski. You're no longer doing that.**

**Spud: Previously, on **_**Discovered**_**, The Huntsclan is finally defeated and now we're about to learn Rose's fate.**

**Epilogue**

_**Flashback begins:**_

_Rose is sitting inside her cell when her sister and her parents appear._

"_Mom? Dad?" She asks._

"_Don't say any more, sis." Rose's sister replies. "We came here to rescue you." She says as she shows a key._

"_How did you get that?" Rose asks._

"_That American Dragon guy gave it to us so you could escape." Rose's father explains._

"_Escape?" Rose asks. "Was it what he said?"_

"_Actually, he first suggest you'd help him against that Huntsclan." Rose's mother replies. "Then he said he cares about your safety more than himself but by what he knows you he believes you'd rather help than escape." She then opens the cage. However, they're surprised when she takes a different path than theirs._

"_Rose, where are you going?" Rose's mother asks._

"_I'm not let the Huntsclan kill my boyfriend." Rose replies._

"_Rose, we've lost you once and we don't want it to happen again." Rose's father pleads. "What if the Huntsclan kills you or those dragons decide to eat you?"_

"_I'm willing to take the risk." Rose replies._

_**Flashback ends.**_

After all dragons who needed medical atention recovered from their injuries there was a feast to celebrate their victory against the Huntsclan. Albeit most dragons dislike the presence of a dragon slayer among them and some dragon parents (Susan included) keep telling their kids to stay away from her, not to mention the fact some dragon kids are so afraid of her their parents don't even have to tell them that, Rose's presence is accepted on the grounds that the Dragon Council officially recognizes her defect from the Huntsclan.

"Rose, do you mind if I sit with you?" Jake asks.

"No." Rose replies. "Do you mind that your mother does?"

"No."

"I thought protecting you from my former master would be enough for her." Rose comments.

"She refuses to believe you did so." Jake replies. "Sure, Haley confirmed what you did but Mom would rather believe your sister suffered some kind of hallucination caused by sphinx hair."

"Well, we're supposed to know when we decided to keep our relationship despite being mortal enemies we'd face this kind of opposition." Rose comments. "If your family and friends are happy with us being together, good for them. If not, it's their loss."

"Talking about family, what does yours think about it?" Jake asks.

"Well, they not only had just got their missing daughter back but also just learned about the magical world." Rose replies. "They're still trying to let it sink in that dragons exist and that I'm dating one. And what does the Dragon Council think about us?"

"Before that love cruise incident, they didn't believe a slayer could actually love a dragon." Jake explains. "Now that they no longer doubt you really love me, their only worry was what to do if any child of ours is born with that birthmark. With how weakened the Huntsclan got after the last battle, they aren't so afraid they'll kidnap any future child of ours and raise them to hunt us."

"That's understandable." Rose comments. "And I'm glad you didn't decide to date some dragon girl and use her to forget me."

"Well, Mom kept introducing me to some of them." Jake replies. "And you? Did you try to date some Huntsboy to forget me?"

"In the Huntsclan, all boys saw me as a rival for apprenticeship." Rose explains.

"I see. And why aren't your parents with you?" Jake asks.

"Well, knowing your father is a human, they decided to talk to him about how to cope with the existence of magical creatures." Rose explains.

"In that case, let's celebrate." Jake says.

**THE END**


End file.
